Shilo's Secret
by lovestoryxo
Summary: Shilo and Graverobber find out about Shilo's grandmother who is still living, and they find out secrets about the Largos and the Wallace family. Rated Teen. Discontinued.


**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THE REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA DVD! **

**THESE ARE ALL MY IDEAS! **

Graverobber sat on the edge of a creek outside the tiny home he rented with Shilo. He thought about all that was happening, Nathan and Mag dying, Amber signing over GeneCo to Shilo, after a video surfaced of Amber having sex with a guy on Zydrate, he made millions for posting it. Shilo made repossessions illegal, and took Zydrate off the market, and organ buying was only if it was medically necessary.  
>"Graves, you okay..?" Shilo said rubbing his back.<br>"Yeah, just tired, I'm going to bed soon." He said getting up and pulling the bottle out of his jacket, taking a swig.  
>"Graves, I thought I told you to quit drinking, you promised…" Shilo said grabbing the silver bottle, making him get up and storm off, so she just walked home.<br>After she got back into the house, Shilo went to the kitchen to start dinner, until Pavi barged in the front door, uninvited.  
>"Shilo, you-a look beautiful-a mi belle. Come-a sit with Pavi. I-a won't bite, hard-a." He patted the leather couch beside him. She walked over there and sat down. Pavi put his arm around her shoulder and held her tight.<br>"Pavi, what do you want..." He silenced Shilo by planting a kiss on her lips, making her blush.  
>"Mi belle-a… I want-a you to come-a with me to my mansion-a. I can make you feel more pleasure than that Graverobber, So-a will you?" He placed his land between her thighs and tried to slide it into the thong she was wearing.<br>"No, I'm happy here… Please Pavi… let me go…" she was weak, he had control, and she could tell what he was about to do by the bulge rising out of his jeans.  
>"Mi Belle… I just-a want to see your body…" He said sliding down her thong from under her dress and throwing it on the floor.<br>"STOP!" Shilo yelled hoping someone would hear her. Pavi stuck a sock in her mouth and took his pants off making her touch his manhood. Then she looked up and saw a figure at the door.  
>"Get the fuck off my girl you rapist." Graverobber said running to pick Shilo up off the couch. Pavi stormed out, with his pants still off.<p>

That night, Graverobber held Shilo close to him, making the pain go away. Shilo was drawing circles on his chest when all of a sudden he got up out bed.  
>"Shi, there's something I need to tell you…" He said pulling out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket.<br>"What…What is it…" She said snatching the note fearlessly out of his hard grip.

_Shilo:__  
><em>I know you don't know this, but I'm your grandmother, Alice Wallace, I want to meet you for the first time since you were a baby. You are now 20 and I want you to know that you have family in this world. I really hope you reply to this message, I am old yes, but I want to know you and see you thrive in this cruel, dark world. I am in the nursing home on Houston Boulevard in New York, you can stop by and see me, I am in room 120-A, please give this old lady a sense of love.<em>  
><em>All my Love my Granddaughter,<em>  
><em>Alice K. Wallace <em>_

"I… I have family. I'm not alone in life…" She hugged the note to her heart and hugged Graves.  
>"Shi, I'm going with you, It could be that fucking Amber screwing around." He said grabbing a suitcase out of the closet.<br>"Let's get packed, we have to catch a plane at 4 this morning…" Before he could finish talking she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips, for the first time, erasing Pavi from her mind.  
>The next day when they got off the plane, Shilo breathed in the clean air of New York City, making her lungs expand as she sucked in all the air. Graverobber pulled her hand closer to the Hotel, he booked a 5 star resort close to the nursing home, so they would be close.<br>"Well, let's go check in and go see your grandmother!" he said rolling his eyes.  
>"Okay, let's jet." Shilo skipped along the sidewalk until she finally got to the tall hotel room.<br>When they walked in the ornate building, they noticed something; there were WANTED signs for Pavi Largo for raping a 10 year old girl, who was his child. Shilo go chills, and walked away.  
>"Hello welcome to French Suites, name please?"<br>"Thomas Greenwich." Shilo giggled; she never called him by his first name.  
>"Yes Sir, room 7801, floor 15." The receptionist handed him a key card and some paperwork, he filled it out and they went to their room.<br>They were on the very top floor, which Shilo loved, she could see everything, the only bad thing was, there was only one bed.  
>"I thought there was going to be two beds, least they gave us free Champagne, and roses, and a box of… oh shit, they gave us the honeymoon suite, I'm sorry Shilo, I can go get them to change our rooms out."<br>"No… don't…" She grabbed his white shirt and pulled him close to her, kissing him hard and single-mindedly. He kissed her back, pushing her on the circle mattress. He pulled at her dress trying to undo the zipper with no luck, while she was trying to unbutton his jeans. She yanked at his shirt, but his instinct kicked in before things got carried away.  
>"Shilo, I'm sorry I can't… We came to see your grandmother, not have a fuck fest." He said jackknifing off the bed.<br>"I'm sorry… let's go to the nursing home." She said fixing her dress.  
>When they walked in, they noticed more WANTED signs for Pavi Largo, which a lot of the people were calling 'Pavi the Cradle robber', Shilo saw the room, 120-A, and walked in, her whole body shaking.<br>When they walked in, she saw an elderly lady with a ball of yarn in her hands and the news on.  
>"Hello? Who are you?" The old lady said getting up from her leather recliner.<br>"Alice Wallace? I'm Shilo, your granddaughter; I got your letter…" The lady's face glowed with happiness and a single tear shed from her eyes.  
>"Shilo Martina Wallace, you look amazing… I can't believe how much you've grown… please sit, sit, let's get reacquainted, I haven't seen you since you were 3 years old." Alice said holding Shilo's hand.<br>"Well, I found out my father was poising me with a rare blood disease, in the course of one night I lost my father and a godmother I had just found out I had, I gained a multimillion dollar company, I left my home to live with a Graverobber…." Alice dropped Shilo's hand.  
>"Nathan… died?" She said with tears coming out of her blue bionic eyes…<br>"You had an eye transplant?" Shilo asked with a worried expression.  
>"Yes, 10 years ago, I had to, my eyes were shot out." Alice said while getting a picture of Nathan and putting it on her bulletin board.<br>"You know Shilo, I have 3 other children, Kelly, James, and Stacey, I want you to meet them, and they always knew that your father would be something abominable; I never knew what Marni saw in Nathan. Your great grandfather was a doctor too; he gave the idea about an organ buying system to his cousin… I think his name was Howard Largo? Something of that nature that." Alice said writing down names on a piece of paper.  
>"Grandma, are we related to Largo's?" Shilo said shaking her head in shame.<br>"Yes Shilo, your great grandmother was a Largo before she got married; her sister is Rotti Largo's Grandmother." Before Alice could finish the sentence, Shilo grabbed Grave's hand and stormed out of the nursing home. Was her father's death caused just by a family dispute… over GeneCo?

Shilo decided to walk back into the Nursing Home after a cup of coffee and a piece of pizza from _New Chicago Pizza_. Shilo thought about walking out on her grandma and changed her mind and walked back In to her Grandmothers 'home'.

Shilo sat at the tiny table in her grandmother's room at _New York Nights Nursing Home. _Shilo thought about what happened with Pavi the other day, and finding out she had family in this world.  
>"Shilo, are you okay, you are being very quiet and that's not like you, even when you were a toddler, all you did was try to talk." Alice sat on the chair and looked at her last picture Nathan ever sent her; Shilo was in pigtails and had on a plaid jumper.<br>"Grandma, is there any family secrets I need to know? I know it's a weird question but I do need to know…" Shilo said while looking at all the family pictures and heirlooms in the room.  
>"Shilo, there's to much for one day… I'll tell you tomorrow… I love you darling, goodnight."<br>Shilo an

Shilo and Thomas walked back into the hotel, unaware of what was going to happen the next day… at _New York Nights Nursing Home,_ then from the corner of her eye... She saw Amber Sweet... Holding graves secret past in her hands.


End file.
